


What Happens At Nationals, Stays At Nationals.

by mimimortis



Series: The Sowlmates Chronicles [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAka Week 2020, Established Relationship, Fluff, Konoha is a con artist, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Smut, Oblivious Kuroo Tetsurou, The Newlywed Game, Tokyo Nationals Arc (Haikyuu!!), Truth or Dare, the whole Fukurodani team ships BokuAka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimimortis/pseuds/mimimortis
Summary: Fukurodani has a game night for surviving the first day of Spring Nationals, and a few players from Nekoma joined in. After a game of Truth or Dare goes awry and a bet between Konoha and Yaku, they settled on a new game:The Newlywed Game! Captain/Setter Edition, Cats vs. Owls.--“Hey Komi, what was that American game show we were watching the other day. The one where the people were answering questions about each other?” Konoha asked.Komi had to think about it for a moment. “Huh….Oh! The Newlywed Game!”“Right! So, Yaku, do you think your captain and setter know more about each other than ours?” Konoha asked, ignoring the protests from Akaashi and Kuroo.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: The Sowlmates Chronicles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857142
Comments: 6
Kudos: 240
Collections: Bokuaka Week 2020





	What Happens At Nationals, Stays At Nationals.

**Author's Note:**

> I know Truth or Dare prompt isn't until Day 9, but it was the next fic chronologically in my series, so enjoy!
> 
> Threw in the kuroken for you, [ambini42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambini42/pseuds/ambini42). We are the protagonists of _our_ world.

Tradition dictates that the first years supply the snacks for the “We Survived Day One of Spring Nationals” game night as a thank you to their upperclassmen. That tradition was why the first years had saved up their allowances for the past three months. It was also why Onaga and Anahori had emptied armfuls of junk food, candy, and various drinks that they had purchased from the vending machines onto the floor in the middle of the room. 

The offering summoned the volleyball players in the room into a circle, eager to get started with the night’s festivities. 

“Are we ready to begin?” Konoha asked.

Bokuto shook his head and answered, “We have to wait a little longer because I invited-”

“Oho ho! We heard there’s a party here tonight.” Kuroo peaked his head through the door and announced his presence. 

Following the Nekoma captain into the room were three other Nekoma players: Kenma, Yaku, and Yamamoto.

“Sorry we are late. We had to get Lev off our trail,” Yaku said without anyone asking or suggesting that they had been late. 

With the entire party present, the games began with a simple game of Truth or Dare. It started off tame. Anahori was dared to do a handstand while drinking green tea (he ended up laughing and spitting the tea out all over the floor). Konoha was asked to reveal the most useless piece of information he knows (fun fact: a single honey bee will make less than 625 milligrams of honey in its entire lifetime). Yaku was dared to break dance, an event that Komi joined in on (turns out: all those flying receives make liberos natural break dancers).

“Kenma, truth or dare?” Yaku asked.

“Truth, I guess” Kenma said, refusing to look up from his game.

“Let’s see…How would you describe your crush?” Yaku said with a smirk that would rival Kuroo’s.

Kenma fiddled with the buttons of his console and turned his head further down, allowing his hair to further obscure his peripheral vision and conceal his face. “Well...he is tall, has dark hair, is fairly intelligent...and I guess he can be kind of shy.”

Everyone stayed silent. The fact Kenma had said  _ he _ seemed to come as no surprise to the Nekoma players, and after shared glances between the Fukurodani players, they decided to not comment. Afterall, their captain and vice-captain were in a relationship, so they weren’t ones to judge.

“Ha! I told you his crush wasn’t Chibi-chan!!” Kuroo directed his comment at Yaku, revealing that Kenma’s love life was a topic the Nekoma third years discussed at length.

“Well, I guess you were right for once in your life,” Yaku said with a shrug. “It seems Kenma’s crush is the exact opposite of Hinata.” 

They continued the game. Bokuto was dared to let Kuroo draw anything of the middle blocker’s choosing on his thigh with a permanent marker (Kuroo attempted to draw a rocketship—it didn’t turn out well). Washio had to answer what the longest he had gone without showering (the answer: 5 days while on a camping trip). Yamamoto was dared to let the players see his search history (some highlights:  _ Kiyoko is a goddess _ ;  _ how to get a female sports manager _ ; and  _ why do I scare girls? _ ). 

“Akaashi, truth or dare?” Yamamoto asked.

Akaashi honestly did not trust either choice if Yamamoto was the one dictating, but he went with what seemed to be the safer option. “Dare.”

It was no coincidence that Yamamoto chose Akaashi. After Kenma had described his crush, the Nekoma wing spiker had sat there thinking about who Kenma could have been talking about. The answer dawned on him while watching Akaashi keep his distance from the players, even when they were laughing over Kuroo’s “rocketship” on Bokuto’s thigh. Akaashi was also tall—taller than Kenma anyways—and smart and shy with dark hair. The two setters would make a cute couple, so why not help make it happen.

“I dare you to...kiss Kenma.” 

There was an objection from everyone besides the two setters. Konoha coughed, spitting up some tea that he had accidentally inhaled. Various Fukurodani players gasped and nervously eyed their setter and ace. Yaku placed his hand on his forehead and shook his head as if there was something obvious that Yamamoto had missed. Both captains seemed quite unhappy with the situation—Kuroo voicing his shock through  _ whats _ and  _ whys _ and Bokuto whining his setter’s name. 

“It’s just a game, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi tried to reassure Bokuto as the older boy’s eyes became big and round, signalling he was about to enter emo mode.

Kenma paused his game and looked up toward Akaashi.

“Kenma! You know you don’t have to do this.” Kuroo said, but also knew his best friend was not one to let the challenge go. Despite how he appeared, Kenma was quite competitive.

“He’s right. You don’t have to do this if it makes you uncomfortable.” Akaashi said, ignoring Bokuto mumbling something underneath his breath.

“It’s just a dare,” Kenma stated and crawled forward to Akaashi.

“Just a dare,” Akaashi agreed and did the same, meeting the Nekoma setter half way. 

The two setters were in the center of the circle. Akaashi wasn’t sure if he was supposed to close his eyes or if it was okay to touch the setter anywhere besides just the lips. Kenma shared a similar uncertainty, but Akaashi decided to take the lead. The Fukurodani setter lifted a hand from the floor and cupped Kenma’s chin, tilting his head up slightly so their lips could meet.

As Akaashi leaned forward, Kenma closed his eyes. The two boys' could feel the other's hot breath against their lips, and Akaashi heard a collective gasp from their teammates. Akaashi’s lips barely touched Kenma’s before he was being yanked away.

“Nope!” Both captains yelled together, pulling their setters out of the circle and away from each other.

“We’re playing a new game,” Bokuto declared, glaring at his boyfriend with a mixture of hurt and jealousy.

Kenma now sat in front of Kuroo, console back in his hands, with the Nekoma captain keeping a protective hand on his side. Kuroo agreed, “Yeah, Bo’s right. We should play a new game. Truth or Dare is boring anyway.”

“We should do something that is Nekoma vs. Fukurodani.” Anahori suggested.

“That would be incredibly imbalanced since there are only four Nekoma players and we have a whole team.” Akaashi said.

While the Fukurodani first years listed off games, which the upperclassmen promptly vetoed, Yaku observed the two setter/captain pairs: they were rather... _ close _ . Akaashi had a hand in Bokuto’s hair, consoling the moody captain in a hush tone as to not be overheard, and Kuroo’s chin was resting on Kenma’s shoulder, attempting to get the two-toned haired setter’s attention.

“Ever noticed how close our captains are to their setters?” Yaku said leaning towards Konoha.

“You know, now that you mention it. Your captain has always been very protective of your setter.”

“And your captain seems to be quite obsessed with getting your setter’s attention.” 

Konoha nodded his head. Yaku, still having no idea Bokuto and Akaashi were already dating, observed the tension between the pair of boys. The Nekoma libero enjoyed tormenting his friend and captain, and he knew the Fukurodani third years were the same way with Bokuto. 

“Hey Komi, what was that American game show we were watching the other day. The one where the people were answering questions about each other?” Konoha asked.

Komi had to think about it for a moment. “Huh….Oh!  _ The Newlywed Game _ !”

“Right! So, Yaku, do you think your captain and setter know more about each other than ours?” Konoha asked, ignoring the protests from Akaashi and Kuroo.

“Our captain and setter are childhood friends, so I’d like to see yours try and beat them,” Yaku replied.

“You underestimate how much Akaashi has learned about our captain in the past two years.” Konoha smirks. “Losing team has to buy the other team ramen.”

“Deal.” Yaku shook Konoha’s hand, accepting the bet on behalf of his entire team—including those not present.

Everyone outside of the captain/setter duos huddled together. The group split in two; half the group wrote questions for the captains and the other half wrote questions for the setters. Afterwards, they handed each player a stack of questions—numbered, so Bokuto could keep them in order. Akaashi continued to protest the game, but quieted his complaints when Bokuto expressed how it might be fun. 

As Komi had seen the most episodes of the game show, they chose him to be the announcer. The two pairs sat on the ground with Komi standing between them, facing an eager bunch of volleyball players in the “audience.”

“Welcome to the  _ Newlywed Game! Captain/Setter Edition, Cats vs. Owls _ ,” Komi said into an empty water bottle. “On our left, we have childhood friends, Nekoma captain Kuroo Testurou and setter Kozume Kenma. On the right, we have the new couple and literal soulmates, Fukurodani captain Bokuto Koutarou and setter Akaashi Keiji.”

At the outing of Bokuto and Akaashi’s relationship, Yaku and Yamamoto glared at Konoha, knowing the Fukurodani player had purposefully withheld information. However, the Nekoma teammates were confident that their duo would still win; afterall, Kuroo and Kenma had known each other since they were around eight.

“A reminder to all those in the audience, everything revealed within this room does not leave this room. What happens at nationals…” Komi directed the water bottle at his teammates sitting on the floor.

In unison, they all said, “Stays at nationals.”

“Our first question was to our captains: What does your setter hate the most? Nekoma answers first.”

Kuroo, who had been reluctant at first, was now fully invested in the game show aspect. “Well, Komi-san, I answered…” The middle blocker dramatically flipped the sheet of paper with his answer. “Being tired.”

Komi asked Kenma to reveal his answer, the two-toned hair boy was busy playing a game on his phone and not really listening, so Kuroo threatened to take his game away. Komi repeated the question with Kenma half listening now.

“Oh, yeah. He’s right.” Kenma pulled the top sheet of paper from his lap and flipped it over. It contained the same answer as Kuroo.

“Point for Nekoma. Can Fukurodani also get a point. Bokuto, reveal your answer.”

“I said: My emo moods.” Instead of words on the sheet of paper, it was a poorly drawn stick-figure Bokuto with a sad face.

“I’m sorry, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi flipped his sheet of paper, “What I hate most is when my senpais get too involved in my personal life.”

Akaashi was glaring directly at Komi, but it was both Komi and Konoha who feigned hurt as if they had been stabbed in the chest.

The game continued with both teams getting a steady flow of points after the first question. The setters got an easy question to name their captain’s favorite food. The captains named their setter’s favorite animal—no surprise, Kenma’s favorite animal is a cat and Akaashi’s is an owl. Although there were a few missed questions, the two pairs stayed close in points.

“Alright, last question. Setters, when was your first kiss with your captain? Let’s go to Akaashi first.”

“Tuesday, the 10th of April 2012 after practice,” Akaashi said, showing his last answer.

“Uh, I wrote  _ a Tuesday in April during extra spiking practice. I can’t remember the exact date _ . Does that count?” Bokuto flipped his sheet over and he had indeed written that answer on the paper—the last words written crooked and small as he ran out of room.

“I’d say that counts. So the teams are now tied: 8 to 8. If Nekoma gets this last point, they win and Fukurodani owes the team ramen.” Komi paused for suspense. “Kenma, what is your answer.”

Kenma turned over his sheet of paper with one hand as his other hand continued to play his game. A collective of  _ whats _ from everyone, including Kuroo himself, filled the room. Written on Kenma’s sheet of paper were the words:  _ Sometime winter last year. _

“Sorry, I didn’t know the exact date,” Kenma said.

“Kenma, what are you talking about? We haven’t kissed!” Kuroo exclaimed. He flipped his paper over:  _ Never _ .

“Yes, we have. You’ve been kissing my forehead everytime you say goodbye for the past year.” 

“That doesn’t count, it isn’t on the lips!” Kuroo said.

Kenma paused his game and looked up at Kuroo. “And, whose fault is that, Kuro?”

Kuroo opened his mouth to argue with Kenma, but nothing came out, so instead, he chose to plead with Komi to give them the point due to a “fundamental misunderstanding of the question.” Komi refused, and in the end, they settled the tie with a game of Rock-Paper-Scissors between the captains, which, somehow, Bokuto had won.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus Scene!!  
> \--  
> Konoha and Sarukui stood in front of two sleeping figures.
> 
> “They look so cute, we can’t wake them yet,” Konoha said, pulling out his phone to snap a picture.
> 
> “Maybe we shouldn’t take a picture. Akaashi might get angry that we are invading a private moment again,” Sarukui said.
> 
> “It’s fine. Right, Akaashi?” Konoha turned to his vice-captain.
> 
> Akaashi glanced over at the sleeping figures lying on the floor in front of the two third years. Washio was lying on his back, hands behind his head and eyes closed, with a blanket wrapped around him. Komi, who had disentangled himself from his own blanket and mat, was latched onto Washio’s side like a Koala, drooling on the middle blocker’s chest. 
> 
> “Even if I said no, you would do it anyway, Konoha-san,” Akaashi said with a sigh. “Just wake them up after you are done with whatever you are planning.”
> 
> Akaashi left the room shortly after as to not be an accomplice to the events about to take place.


End file.
